galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Cartagua
Cartagua is the home planet to the Agvan. For the Agvans efficiency is key, so they go to great lengths to ensure that everything is running smoothly. This greatly affects how the planet looks and feels. Geography Despite being an Ecumenopolis the efficiency in the use of space gives room to a lot of greenery, making the planet look like an untamed wild jungle from space. It is not until you get to a closer orbit that you start to notice that there is a city living in complete harmony with nature while sharing the same space All of the planet oceans were covered by the planet-sized city above making the planet look like it doesn't possess. The oceans are kept clear and healthy through artificial means as sunlight doesn't reach them. Culture Despite been in harmony with nature since very early time. The constant conflicts and huge military power of the Agvans have created a contrasting unique culture. Architecture Their architecture is characterized by an alliance between the artificial structures and nature. Dominated by circular shapes that harmonize with vast green areas and also including vegetation in the structure itself, giving the building a contrasting look between the clean metal structure and the greenery. The use of circular shapes is predominant giving organic shapes to the structures in which hard angles are almost non-existing. Art Art has never been one of the strong points of the military-focused Agvan society. In recent years a huge interest in arts have been blooming between the higher class on the planet. But the lack of local sources has led them to import pieces of art such as paintings and sculptures from other places like Galaea and Port Elizabeth. Most of the pieces of art that reach Cartagua are on the higher end making it something almost exclusive to only the most outstanding people in Agvan society. History In the 487 AE, following a war that affected every single power in the world. Cartagua was unified under a single Totalitarian government. At first, Cartagua was on rapid growth and was soon to heal the scars of the previous war, but that was soon to change when corruption started to become more prevalent on the leading power. At year 628 AE corruption was so out of control that the planet's economy had totally collapsed with over 90% of Agvans living in poverty. The poor and barely humane conditions in which most of the Agvans lived in caused a massive uproar from the population. This was followed by a civil war that lasted for 23 years. That war was lead by Erisha Raeyan who after defeating the Totalitarian party, established the current Geniocracy under the idea that the right to govern should be earned through achievements and not by friendships or personal connections. This ideology soon spread from the government to every other part of Agvan society. Turning them in leaders of Military and Scientific development. The Dead Zone All of the greenery on the planet creates strong contrast with the "Dead Zone" a heavily scarred area taking around 1.75million square miles of the surface. This area has been used for hundreds of years as a training ground for the Agvan military. Here they simulate full-scale war conflicts that serve as training for their army. All of this slowly withered the zone turning it into a wasteland. Most of the planet's military R&D as well as teating and weapon production is done inside the Dead Zone. Which is one of the main reasons for all the secrecy surrounding it. Hyperion In a Geostationary orbit directly above Dead Zone you can find Hyperion, a gigantic space station used to simulate space combat in order to train that same army. Everything above the Dead Zone and Hyperion is a reclusive zone and anyone who approaches is shut down on sight without warning. So precaution is advised while in orbit around Cartagua as to avoid a path that goes above it. (Any foreign military and/or diplomatic ship caught entering this zone without previous authorization will be taken as a war declaration). Category:Locations